tombraiderfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tomb Raider
Tomb Raider è un videogioco sviluppato da Core Design e pubblicato da Eidos Interactive nel 1996, ed è il gioco di esordio della serie. È stato originariamente commercializzato nel 1996 per Sega Saturn e convertito in seguito su PC e PlayStation. Tomb Raider narra di Lara Croft, un'archeologa inglese alla ricerca di antichi tesori, che può vagamente ricordare Indiana Jones. Il gioco è stato acclamato dalla critica, fu definito "Uno dei migliori videogiochi di tutti i tempi" ed è risultato influente per tutte le generazioni di giochi d'avventura seguenti. A esso sono seguiti un alto numero di seguiti. È possibile scaricare Tomb Raider e Tomb Raider: Chronicles per PlayStation 3 e PlayStation Portable tramite PlayStation Network. Trama 1945, New Mexico. Dopo un test nucleare, un essere alato sbuca da sottoterra e vola libero nei cieli. Nel 1996, Lara Croft, facoltosa avventuriera britannica dedita all'archeologia, viene contattata da Larson, un mercenario al soldo di Jacqueline Natla, potente, ricca e determinata donna d'affari, che la ingaggia per recuperare un misterioso manufatto chiamato "Scion". Secondo le ricerche di Natla, l'ubicazione di questo primo frammento sarebbe in Perù, precisamente nel cuore della leggendaria città Inca Vilcabamba. Lara parte quindi per il Perù e, una volta entrata nella città di Vilcabamba, incomincia la ricerca del prezioso manufatto; dopo aver superato trappole di ogni genere, trabocchetti e persino una valle dove vivono ancora dei dinosauri, Lara riesce a recuperare l'artefatto nella tomba di un sovrano di nome Qualopec, ma quando si appresta ad uscire vittoriosa dalle rovine di Vilcabamba le cose si complicano quando viene attaccata da Larson, che aveva avuto l'ordine di ucciderla. Al termine di una fugace sparatoria Larson ha la peggio e si lascia sfuggire che in realtà quello recuperato da Lara è solo un frammento dello Scion, e che ne esistono altri. Lara, insospettita dall'ambiguità di Natla, visita nottetempo l'ufficio della donna e scopre alcune notizie sullo Scion: si tratterebbe di un antichissimo e potente artefatto magico, di cui si sa molto poco se non che in tempi remoti era stato smembrato per oscure ragioni e i suoi pezzi dispersi in luoghi segreti del mondo. Natla ha localizzato il secondo frammento in Grecia, nelle viscere di un antico monastero sulle montagne: San Francis Folly. Una volta entrata nel monastero, Lara deve fronteggiare Pierre Dupont, un altro mercenario; Lara lo insegue attraverso templi, colossei, cisterne e perfino nel mitico, meraviglioso Palazzo di Re Mida, fino ad arrivare alla tomba di un secondo re, Tihocan. Qui Lara si sbarazza di Pierre e recupera il secondo frammento dello Scion. Quando Lara unisce le due metà dell'artefatto, viene trascinata in una visione, durante la quale apprende che migliaia di anni prima la città di Atlantide era governata da tre eletti, che insieme formavano il sacro Triumvirato; i primi due erano proprio Tihocan e Qualopec, mentre un terzo, dall'identità celata, fu condannato ed ibernato in una capsula di ghiaccio per via dei suoi continui abusi sul potere dello Scion. Al termine della visione, Lara comprende che il terzo pezzo è localizzato in Egitto. Dopo aver risolto millenari enigmi e superato innumerevoli trappole Lara recupera anche l'ultimo frammento dello Scion, quando si scontra ancora con Larson, sopravvissuto e scampato dalla tomba di Qualopec in Perù, ma questa volta verrà ucciso da Lara definitivamente; una volta completato lo Scion con i frammenti recuperati, Lara assiste a un'altra visione, nella quale scopre che il membro del triumvirato che fu condannato e ibernato, non è altri che la stessa Jacqueline Natla! Jacqueline fu, infatti, ibernata in una capsula di ghiaccio, nella quale rimase imprigionata per diversi secoli fino al 1945, quando riuscì finalmente a liberarsi dalla prigionia durante un test nucleare svolto a Los Alamos, Nuovo Messico, luogo nella quale era stata sepolta. Lara torna finalmente al presente, e con grande orrore scopre di essere in trappola. Natla infatti, assieme ad alcuni suoi scagnozzi, immobilizza Lara, e dopo averla disarmata le sottrae lo Scion con il quale, racconta, intende creare una micidiale armata di creature magiche con cui dominare l'intero mondo. Lara sfugge alla morte ancora una volta e, una volta tornata a bordo della sua motocicletta, parte all'inseguimento di Natla, che nel frattempo intende raggiungere la Grande Piramide di Atlantide. Una volta penetrata nella Grande Piramide, Lara è costretta a distruggere lo Scion con un colpo di pistola, e più tardi mette fuori combattimento Natla. Un sistema di autodistruzione dell'intera Piramide si attiva quando Lara distrugge lo Scion, ma per fortuna l'archeologa riesce a uscire giusto qualche secondo prima dell'esplosione della Grande Piramide, che apparentemente avrebbe dovuto portare alla morte la perfida Natla. Anche se non stringe tra le mani il potente Scion di Atlantide, Lara fa rotta verso l'Inghilterra contenta di aver posto fine a questa faticosa avventura. 'Personaggi' Lara Croft: L’eroina del gioco. Celebre ed affascinante archeologa britannica, assunta per trovare manufatti, sia da antiche tombe, o dalle grinfie di prepotenti collezionisti. Jacqueline Natla: ''': All’inizio del gioco contatta Lara per trovare il misterioso Scion, un potente oggetto proveniente da Atlantide. Più tardi viene rivelato che in realtà è un membro del sacro triumvirato della città perduta di Atlantide che, per via dei suoi continui abusi di potere, fu ibernata e sepolta. Nel 1945, liberatasi dalla prigionia, Natla fonda la Natla Technologies. '''Tihocan: Il secondo membro del sacro Triumvirato di Atlantide. Una volta deceduto, venne sepolto nelle viscere del monastero greco St. Francis Folly. Qualopec: Il primo membro del sacro Triumvirato di Atlantide. Una volta deceduto, venne sepolto nel cuore della città Inca di Vilcabamba. Qualopec era stato mutilato da Natla nel corso di uno dei suoi sanguinosi esperimenti con lo Scion, e per questo si muove grazie a una speciale armatura. Larson Conway: Scagnozzo arruolato da Natla per uccidere Lara e sottrargli il primo frammento di Scion e in seguito tenderle una trappola davanti al terzo frammento. È lui che contatta Lara, e, in seguito, al ritrovamento del primo frammento, cerca di uccidere Lara, ma fallisce, rivelando alla donna che lo Scion si è scisso in tre parti. Viene ucciso da Lara, dopo aver tentato ancora una volta di ucciderla. Pierre Dupont: Pericoloso mercenario e archeologo francese nonché scagnozzo arruolato da Jacqueline Natla per recuperare il secondo frammento di Scion. Viene ucciso da Lara dopo vari incontri per tutto il monastero di Saint Francis Folly. Cowboy Leader: Scagnozzo arruolato da Natla. Successivamente ucciso da Lara, in una sanguinosa battaglia avvenuta all'interno della Grande Piramide di Atlantide. Skateboarder Kid: Adolescente assunto da Natla. Successivamente ucciso da Lara, in una sanguinosa battaglia all'interno della Grande Piramide di Atlantide. Kold: Un grande ed imponente uomo di carnagione scura, che immobilizza Lara. È il più attivo degli scagnozzi di Natla (dopo Larson e Pierre) e viene ucciso da Lara dopo il cowboy e Skateboard Kid. Alter ego di Lara Croft: Un alter ego creato da Natla grazie ad uno, dei tanti, macchinari magici all'interno della Grande Piramide di Atlantide. Creato da Natla per ostacolare la stessa Lara, è in grado di imitarne tutte le mosse e di muoversi come lei. Giant Torso: è una creatura mostruosa di Atlantide, un gigantesco umanoide senza la parte inferiore del corpo, che si trascina sulle poderose braccia e tenta di far cadere Lara dalla sua arena sospesa nel vuoto. Carlos: Una guida peruviana che guida Lara sulle montagne del Perù dov’è localizzata la tomba di Qualopec. Brother Herbert: (Non appare) Un monaco che visse a St. Francis’ Folly nel 1573. Winston il maggiordomo (Non appare): Il fedele maggiordomo di Lara, a servizio, da generazioni oramai, nel grande e maestoso Maniero Croft. 'Lara Croft' 'Storia' Lara Croft, figlia di Lord Henshingly Croft fu cresciuta come un'aristocratica fin da bambina. Dopo aver frequentato e finito la scuola all'età di 21 anni. Mentre tornò a casa da una corsa sugli sci il suo aereo noleggiato si schiantò nel cuore dell'Himalaya. L'unica sopravvissuta, Lara, ha imparato a dipendere dal suo ingegno per sopravvivere in condizioni ostili a un mondo lontano dalla sua educazione protetta. 2 settimane dopo, quando entrò nel villaggio di Tokakeriby, le sue esperienze ebbero un profondo effetto su di lei. Incapace di sopportare l'atmosfera claustrofobica soffocante della società britannica dell'alta borghesia, si rese conto che era veramente viva solo quando viaggiava da sola. Negli otto anni seguenti ha acquisito una profonda conoscenza di antiche civiltà in tutto il mondo. La sua famiglia presto rinnegò la figlia prodiga e si mise a scrivere per finanziare i suoi viaggi. Famosa per scoprire diversi siti antichi di profondo interesse archeologico, si è fatta un nome pubblicando libri di viaggio e riviste dettagliate delle sue imprese. L'avventuriera Lara Croft è stata ingaggiata per recuperare i pezzi di un antico manufatto conosciuto come Scion. Con il suo intrepido stile acrobatico corre, salta, nuota e si fa strada verso la verità della sua origine e dei suoi poteri - lasciando solo tombe vuote e cartucce da fuoco nella sua scia. 'Outfit' In questa prima avventura Lara ha un solo outit, ovvero quello "classico" tuttavia è possibile vedere come il suo outfit da palestra sia diverso nel Maniero Croft e che sia stato utilizzato uno ancora diverso in stile Angel of Darkness nella versione pubblicata per N-Gage. Outfit classico.jpg|Outfit Classico Palestra (Maniero Croft).jpg|Palestra (Maniero Croft) Outfit Angel of Darkness(Esclusiva N-Gage).jpg|Outfit Angel of Darkness (Esclusiva N-Gage) 'Nemici' In tutto il gioco possiamo trovare diverse varietà di nemici (umani e non). Natla: Natla è l'antagonista principale di Tomb Raider e arduo nemico di Lara Croft. Lei è una spietata donna d'affari e proprietaria della Natla Technologies. Larson: Un mercenario assoldato da Natla per recuperare lo Scion da Lara Croft. Presente nei livelli "Tomb of Qualopec" e "Sanctuary of the Scion". Tyrannosaurus Rex: Il T-Rex è un pericoloso dinosauro. Un Boss che è possibile incontrare nel livello "Lost Valley". Velociraptor: Sono dei dinosauri rossi a due zampe dalle stesse dimensioni di Lara. Si possono trovare in 2 livelli quali "Lost Valley" e "Tomb of Qualopec". Pierre DuPont: Un altro mercenario al soldo di Natla chiamato da quest'ultima per recuperare lo Scion di Atlantide da Lara Croft. Appare per la prima volta in Grecia nel livello "St. Francis Folly" e successivamente nei livelli "Colosseum", "The Cistern" e "Tomb of Tihocan". In quest'ultimo livello è il Boss che viene sconfitto. Cowboy leader: Un braccio destro di Natla. Presente nel livello "Natla's Mines". Skateboarder kid: Uno dei tre scagnozzi al soldo di Natla. Viene sconfitto da Lara in uno skate park nel livello "Natla's Mines". Kold: E' uno dei tre che ha teso un'imboscata a Lara in Egitto al fianco del Cowboy e dello Skateboarder kid. E' uno dei tre che ha teso un'imboscata a Lara in Egitto al fianco di Kold e del Cowboy per recuperare lo Scion. Presente nel livello "Natla's Mines". Alter ego di Lara (doppelganger): Appare come uno alter-ego senza pelle di Lara ed è senza capelli. La creatura sembra avere un'intelligenza che si limita a imitare specularmente le mosse di Lara Croft. Può essere pericoloso se gli si spara contro perchè anch'esso farà lo stesso. Presente esclusivamente nel livello "Atlantis". Atlantidei: Nemici presenti nei livelli di Atlantide. Appaiono in tre livelli: "Sanctuary of the Scion", "Atlantis" e "The Great Pyramid". Centauri Atlantidei: Nemici presenti nei livelli di Atlantide. Appaiono in tre livelli: "Tomb of Tihocan", "Sanctuary of the Scion" e "Atlantis". Sono il Boss numero 2 del livello "Tomb of Tihocan", dopo "Pierre DuPont". Atlantidei alati: Sono simili agli Atlantidei con la differenza che hanno delle gambe più corte ed hanno le ali quindi possono volare. Lara può riconoscere il loro arrivo dal suono che si può udire quando sbattono le ali. Appaiono in due livelli: "Sanctuary of the Scion" e "Atlantis". Giant Torso: E' un boss che appare nel livello "The Great Pyramid". Può uccidere Lara molto velocemente se riesce a catturarla. Dall'altro lato è molto lento dato che si trascina sulle braccia e non ha le gambe. Lupi: Semplici lupi a quattro zambe e sono grigi. Appaiono in quattro livelli, ovvero: "Caves", "City of Vilcabamba", "Lost Valley" e "Tomb of Qualopec". Orsi: Nemici molto grossi rispetto a Lara. Appaiono in due livelli: "Caves" e "City of Vilcabamba". Coccodrilli: Semplici coccodrilli che nuotano nelle fogne o nell'acqua ma che possono seguire Lara anche sulla terraferma. Sono abbastanza semplici da evitare. Appaiono in diversi livelli, quali: "St. Francis Folly", "Colosseum", "Palace Midas", "The Cistern", "Tomb of Tihocan", "City of Khamoon" e "Obelisk of Khamoon". Leoni: Nemici alquanto semplici da eliminare, soprattutto se ci si tiene a distanza e se si utilizza lo Shotgun. Appaiono in cinque livelli: "St. Francis Folly", "Colosseum", "Palace Midas", "The Cistern" e "Tomb of Tihocan". Topi: Sono comuni roditori molto semplici da eliminare. Appaiono in tre livelli: "Palace Midas", "The Cistern" e "Tomb of Tihocan". Gorilla: Grandi scimmie capaci di arrampicarsi, quindi non si può avere grande vantaggio sulla distanza. Con lo Shotgun è abbastanza semplice eliminarli. Appaiono in cinque livelli: "St. Francis Folly", "Colosseum", "Palace Midas", "The Cistern", e "Tomb of Tihocan". Pipistrelli: Come i topi, anche questi nemici sono solo "fastidiosi" perchè non tolgono moltissima energia a Lara e basta qualche colpo di pistola per toglierli di mezzo. Appaiono nei seguenti livelli: "Caves", "City of Vilcabamba", "St. Francis Folly", "Colosseum", e "Palace Midas". Pantere: Pantere che è possibile trovare nei livelli in Egitto, ovvero: "City of Khamoon" e "Obelisk of Khamoon". Pantere mummia: A causa della loro velocità è quasi impossibile seminarle scappando perchè se ci si ferma un secondo a spararle iniziano a saltare su Lara. Tra i nemici comuni sono abbastanza ostiche da sconfiggere. Presenti nei livelli "City of Khamoon" e "Obelisk of Khamoon". Solo nella versione beta del gioco è inoltre possibile incontrare altre tipologie di nemici che poi sono state rimosse e che quindi non sono presenti nel gioco finale. Tra questi abbiamo: Dinosauro Atlantideo: Presenti solo nella versione Beta del gioco; Pesci Atlantidei: Presenti solo nella versione Beta del gioco. 'Gameplay' 'Quadro generale' In Tomb Raider, il giocatore controlla l'archeologa Lara Croft, alla ricerca dei tre misteriosi frammenti di Scion sparsi per il mondo. Il gioco è in terza persona. Lara è sempre visibile e la camera riprende da dietro le spalle di Lara. Il mondo in cui è situata è disegnato in tre dimensioni ed è caratterizzato dalla sua natura cubica. Sporgenze, muri e soffitti sono a 90° gli uni gli altri, benché i game designer abbiano usato qualche abile trucco per rendere il tutto meno evidente. L'obiettivo del gioco è guidare Lara alla fine del livello. Il gameplay comprende l'affrontare pericolosi animali ed altre creature, la risoluzione di enigmi ed il superamento di ostacoli naturali. In quanto tale, Tomb Raider stravolge completamente il concetto di videogioco a piattaforme. 'Caratteristiche' I movimenti nel gioco sono vari e permettono complesse interazioni con l'ambiente circostante. Oltre a camminare, correre e saltare, Lara può eseguire passi laterali, verticali, rotolamenti a 180°, tuffarsi e nuotare in acqua. Mentre nuota sott'acqua, appare una seconda barra di stato, appena sotto quella della salute, che indica la quantità di aria nei polmoni di Lara, nonché indicante il tempo in cui ella può trattenere il fiato. Fuori dall'acqua, Lara ha due posizioni di base: una con le armi estratte ed una con le mani libere. Come opzione predefinita porta due pistole con munizioni infinite. Tra le armi supplementari sono inclusi il fucile a pompa, le doppie magnum e i doppi Uzi. Ad un certo punto della storia, Lara sarà privata di tutte le sue armi, lasciando il giocatore indifeso ed obbligato a ritrovare le pistole. Questo avvenimento diverrà un ingrediente base di molti episodi successivi. In Tomb Raider, numerosi nemici nonché una varietà di trappole possono portare Lara alla morte, evento che può capitare facilmente nel gioco. Avendo caratteristiche di videogioco a piattaforme, Lara dovrà eseguire salti sincronizzati che la portino sana e salva nella piattaforma opposta o precipiterà di sotto. La sopravvivenza alla caduta da alte sommità deriva dall'altitudine e dal tipo di salto (si romperà facilmente il collo tuffandosi ad angelo da altezze anche relativamente basse). Molto interessanti sono i pali acuminati: un qualunque salto anche sul posto sarà sempre fatale, corrergli attraverso provocherà danni, camminarvi lentamente non causa alcun danno. I vari animali che attaccano Lara possono essere facilmente evitati o uccisi, mentre sono pericolosi se attaccano in branco. Per di più, essi non possono scavalcare le piattaforme più alte e in quanto tale, sono confinati alla stanza in cui si trovano. Il fuoco è un corpo letale nel gioco e se se ne viene a contatto Lara prenderà immediatamente fuoco, ma può salvarsi entro breve tempo in una pozza vicina. Altri mezzi che interrompono il gioco in modo prematuro sono annegamento, folgorazione, ferite da armi da fuoco, essere schiacciati, mangiati o diventare oro (solo nel livello Palace Midas). In Tomb Raider, il pulsante d'azione è usato per eseguire un'ampia gamma di movimenti: raccogliere oggetti, azionare leve e meccanismi, sparare, spingere o tirare i blocchi ed arrampicarsi su sporgenze. Gli oggetti da raccogliere più diffusi sono le munizioni e piccoli o grandi medipack. Oggetti specifici da raccogliere nel gioco sono invece chiavi e oggetti richiesti per completare il livello. Qualsiasi oggetto che Lara ha raccolto è tenuto nel suo inventario finché esso non è utilizzato. Gli enigmi che il giocatore incontra nel livello variano da: tirare combinazioni di leve, eseguire delle serie di salti sincronizzati, evitare trappole o collezionare diversi oggetti chiavi. In ogni fase del livello, sono presenti una o più segreti. Trovarli è opzionale e in tal caso un breve motivetto avvisa il giocatore. L'ubicazione di questi segreti varia nella difficoltà di raggiungerli: possono essere facilmente accessibili ma nascosti, altri necessitano il completamento di un percorso complesso o di enigmi opzionali da trovare. Il giocatore è solitamente ricompensato con medikit e munizioni e occasionalmente nuove armi. Nella versione PlayStation e Sega Saturn di Tomb Raider, il salvataggio è permesso solo in punti stabiliti del livello, contrassegnati da cristalli blu fluttuanti. La scarsità di questi punti, tuttavia costringe il giocatore a ripetere ampie sezioni del livello in caso di morte. Nell'episodio seguente Tomb Raider II è possibile invece salvare ovunque e un numero illimitato di volte. In Tomb Raider III è possibile salvare ovunque, ma solo per un numero limitato di volte. Le versioni PC e Mac di Tomb Raider consentono comunque al giocatore di salvare in qualsiasi momento. Il livello termina quando una certa destinazione è raggiunta, un oggetto è stato ottenuto, oppure un boss è sconfitto. 'Livelli' 'Lara's Home' Dal menu principale, il giocatore può scegliere se completare il livello d'allenamento nella casa di Lara prima di iniziare il gioco vero e proprio. Questo livello d'addestramento è inserito appositamente per far familiarizzare il giocatore con i comandi principali del gioco tra cui saltare e imparare le tecniche per arrampicarsi utilizzando decine di scatoloni. Il gioco reale inizia con una sequenza introduttiva. 'Perù' Natla manda Lara Croft in Perù, dove scopre l'entrata della tomba perduta di Qualopec nascosta tra le montagne. Qui si fa strada attraverso i resti di una civiltà fiorita secoli addietro, tra valli dove il tempo si è fermato. Il giocatore deve guidare Lara attraverso una città perduta Inca incontrando nemici che consistono in lupi, pipistrelli, dinosauri ed oltre. I livelli in Perù hanno una difficoltà medio-bassa *1° Livello: Caves *2° Livello: City of Vilcabamba *3° Livello: Lost valley *4° Livello: Tomb of Qualopec 'Greece' Questo monastero medievale di San Francesco fu costruito sul lato di una montagna che nasconde un'antica civiltà, vissuta durante l'età dell'oro in Grecia e a Roma. Qui Lara combatte contro leoni, alligatori e gorilla mentre esplora le rovine di questa antica civiltà e tenta di ottenere il secondo pezzo di Scion prima di un uomo chiamato Pierre DuPont, che sfortunatamente lo raggiunge prima di lei. Nel livello Colosseo è contenuta la seconda porta a tempo del gioco, sebbene non sia necessaria per completare il livello. I livelli in questo monastero sono di difficoltà media. *5° Livello: St. Francis’ Folly *6° Livello: Colosseum *7° Livello: Palace Midas *8° Livello: The Cistern *9° Livello: Tomb of Tihocan 'Egypt' Dopo aver recuperato la seconda parte dello Scion, Lara ha una visione del cataclisma che distrusse Atlantide; da questa stessa visione ricava un indizio sul luogo in cui si trova il terzo ed ultimo pezzo dell'artefatto: l'Egitto. L'avventuriera salta quindi in sella alla sua motocicletta e si dirige verso la famosa Valle dei Re. I nemici includono alligatori pantera nera e creature di Atlantide mummificate. I livelli ambientati in Egitto hanno una difficoltà medio-alta. *10° Livello: City of Khamoon *11° Livello: Obelisk of Khamoon *12° Livello: Sanctuary of the Scion 'Atlantis' Lara Croft segue le tracce di Natla e dei suoi scagnozzi in una lontana isola, dove operazioni minerarie della Natla Technologies hanno parzialmente esposto la grande piramide di Atlantide. Qui è dove si spiega il mistero. I livelli in Atlantide sono i più complicati di tutto il gioco. *13° Livello: Natla’s mines *14° Livello: Atlantis *15° Livello: The Great Pyramid 'Episodio Gold - Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business' Nel 1998, Tomb Raider fu ripubblicato col nome di Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business per PC e Macintosh (per quest'ultimo fu solo disponibile la versione Tomb Raider: Gold). L'espansione comprendeva il gioco originale come anche quattro nuovi livelli bonus in due scenari extra chiamati Shadow of the Cat e Unfinished Business. 'Egypt' Il gioco comincia con Lara che ritorna nella città di Khamoon alla ricerca di una tomba inesplorata dedicata alla dea-gatta egiziana, Bastet. Le tombe che ha già esplorato nel gioco originale sono state allagate, permettendo l'accesso ad aree prima inaccessibili ed aprendo un mondo di nuove possibilità. *1° Livello: Return to Egypt *2° Livello: Temple of the Cat 'Atlantis' Continuando dall'esatto punto in cui il gioco originale termina, Unfinished Business riporta Lara Croft in fondo alla piramide. Ulteriori studi rivelano l'esistenza di una fortezza al cui interno vi sono creature striscianti che fanno da guardia ad un vivaio alieno. Lara deve distruggere l'alveare prima che si riproducano e infestino il mondo. *3° Livello: Atlantean Stronghold *4° Livello: The Hive I livelli di Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business furono creati alla Eidos a San Francisco da Phil Cambpell, Rebecca Shearin e Gary LaRochelle. 'Inventario' Nel gioco è possibile utilizzare diverte tipologie di armi. L'equipaggiamento di Lara si amplia man mano che si prosegue nel gioco; Sono presenti 4 armi: Doppie pistole: le pistole di Lara. Munizioni infinite e arma molto efficace per gran parte del gioco; Magnums: Versione più potente delle pistole, molto potenti e precise; Shotgun: Fucile a pompa molto potente ma poco preciso. Per procurare molti danni è utile utilizzarlo a breve distanza dal nemico; Uzis: Mitragliette automatiche molto veloci e potenti, nonchè precise. Oltre alle armi Lara possiede anche: Medipack piccoli: Permette la guarigione di Lara; guarisce la metà della salute di Lara. Medipack grandi: Permette la guarigione; guarisce tutta la salute di Lara. Bussola: Presente nell'inventario. La bussola punta nella direzione generale dell'obiettivo; inoltre è utile per attivare dei trucchi. In tutto il gioco sono presenti diversi oggetti oltre all'equipaggiamento "base": *'Cristallo di salvataggio': Permette il salvataggio della partita in qualunque momento. (Presente solo nella versione per PlayStation) *'Munizioni Shotgun' *'Munizioni Magnum' *'Munizioni Uzis' La lista prosegue con tutti gli oggetti utilizzabili in quest'avventura: *Chiave arruginita *Chiave d'argento *Chiave d'oro *Chiave di zaffiro *Chiave di Thor *Chiave di Damocles *Chiave di Atlas *Chiave di Neptune *Chiave della piramide *Idolo d'oro *Ingranaggio *Fusibile *Barra di piombo *Scarabeo *Occhio di Horus *Ankh *Sigillo di Anubis *Pezzi di Scion *Scion 'Segreti' Il numero di segreti in ogni livello varia da 1 a 5. I segreti consistono in munizioni, medipaks, cristalli di salvataggio (solo su PlayStation) e occasionalmente anche armi. Quando troviamo un segreto possiamo sentire un jingle musicale. Alla fine di ogni livello ci viene mostrata una statistica che ci dice il tempo impiegato, i medikit utilizzati e quanti segreti abbiamo trovato in quel livello. Non c’è nessun bonus ulteriore per chi raccoglie tutti i segreti del gioco. 'Sistema di salvataggio' Nella versione per PC e per Macintosh è possibile salvare in qualunque momento dall'inventario e ricaricare la partita nell'esatto momento in cui l'abbiamo lasciata. Nella versione per PlayStation e in quella per Sega Saturn invece abbiamo a disposizione dei cristalli di salvataggio con i quali possiamo salvare la partita e quindi i salvataggi disponibili sono in relazione ai cristalli di salvataggio e quindi non sono illimitati a differenza delle altre versioni. 'Storia di Lara e sviluppo' I lavori preliminari di Tomb Raider cominciarono nel 1993, ma fu a novembre 1996 che il progetto vide le prime luci come prodotto pronto alla vendita. Il titolo fu creato dalla Core Design europea, che impiegò 18 mesi per svilupparlo. Il team consisteva in sei persone, tra le quali Toby Gard, a cui è attribuita l'invenzione di Lara Croft. Il personaggio subì numerosi cambiamenti prima che la Core stabilisse la versione per cui divenne famosa perché prima l'eroina era un maschio. Alle primissime origini, Lara Croft era solo un personaggio maschio provvisorio che sostituiva il personaggio vero e proprio ancora da definire, ma quando Core decise che logica e circospezione sarebbero stati più importanti che l'azione, trovarono che questi requisiti sarebbero stati meglio ad un personaggio femminile che ad un classico eroe maschio. In quanto tale Lara nacque col nome di Laura Cruz, a cui furono brevemente date origini latine. Più tardi fu adottato il nome americaneggiante di Lara Cruise, per attrarre più il pubblico americano. Nello stesso tempo, la sua biografia cominciò a prendere forma e venne deciso di renderla inglese, di conseguenza Cruise fu cambiato in Croft per adattare ciò. Dalla saggia personalità, Lara nei primi progetti era un tipo militaristico dal sangue freddo. Secondo Toby Gard, l'idea di fare di lei un Indiana Jones al femminile non era presente dall'inizio, ma crebbe piuttosto in modo naturale nel processo di sviluppo del gioco quando esso prese la sua forma finale. La famosa taglia del seno di Lara fu in realtà ottenuta per errore. Toby Gard stava trafficando col modello quando, accidentalmente, ingrandì il suo seno del 150% rispetto all'idea originale. Mentre lo stava ridimensionando per farlo tornare a dimensioni "normali", gli altri progettisti lo incitarono invece a lasciarlo con dimensioni maggiorate. In futuro, però, il seno di Lara potrebbe godere di ritocchi e tornare a dimensioni più "umane", cosa avvenuta a partire dal titolo Legend. 'Colonna Sonora' La colonna sonora di Tomb Raider fu composta da Nathan McCree. A differenza degli altri giochi dell’epoca, non c’era una colonna sonora costantemente durante l’intero gioco; invece alcuni jingles musicali suonavano durante momenti speciali selezionati per generare un effetto drammatico come ad esempio provocare tensione durante una sequenza di azione oppure per accompagnare la scoperta di un oggetto segreto, come capita tipicamente nei film. Per la maggioranza del gioco, l’unico audio che sentiamo sono effetti basati sulle azioni (ad esempio i passi di Lara o le esplosioni), suoni relativi all’atmosfera (come ruggiti o il rumore di una cascata nelle vicinanze) e i versi di Lara come grugniti e sospiri, tutti potenziali perché non dovevano competere con la musica. Secondo McCree, il gioco è stato segnato in questo modo perché gli fu assegnato pochissimo tempo per il lavoro, costringendolo a scrivere rapidamente pezzi senza pensare a dove sarebbero finiti nel gioco. Quando la colonna sonora fu finalmente applicata al gioco, gli sviluppatori hanno notato che i brani funzionavano meglio se applicati a luoghi specifici. Il gioco utilizza una melodia di oboe solista per il tema principale. Variazioni di questo tema principale sono state usate in tutti i giochi di Tomb Raider. La colonna sonora di Anniversary è stata composta da Troels Brun Folmann liberamente ispirata all’originale. I suoni sinfonici dei giochi precedenti sono stati creati utilizzando la scheda Orchestral Expansion della Roland Corporation per le tastiere della serie JV. 'Doppiaggio' Questo gioco è stato pubblicato anche in italia ma purtroppo non è stato doppiato quindi non esiste una versiona con lingua italiana. Di seguito le voci originali dei personaggi: 'Differenze tra ogni versione' Tomb Raider fu distribuito Sega Saturn poi su MS-DOS, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation, Macintosh, Nokia N-Gage, Pocket PC, PlayStation 3 e PSP (via PlayStation Network), iOS e Android. I metodi di salvataggio sono diversi; nella versione PC e Macintosh si può salvare ovunque, mentre nelle versioni PlayStation e Sega Saturn il giocatore è obbligato a trovare i Cristalli di Salvataggio per salvare la partita. L'edizione Greatest Hits della versione PlayStation contiene demo extra e video di altri giochi Eidos. Le demo incluse sono Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Tomb Raider III e Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. I video inclusi sono Fear Effect e Fighting Force 2. Le versioni PC e Macintosh furono ripubblicate con livelli bonus aggiuntivi. Su PC è possibile utilizzare Advanced Tomb Raider Installer, patch che permette di far girare il gioco originale, progettato per MS-DOS, sotto sistemi operativi con tecnologia NT, quali Windows 2000 e Windows XP. Inoltre, tramite esso, è possibile giocare con l'accelerazione grafica, cosa precedentemente possibile solo attraverso delle patch sotto forma di eseguibili DOS modificati specifici per ogni scheda grafica (come 3Dfx o Rendition). 'Remake e conversioni' 'Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary' Il primo indizio di un remake dell'originale Tomb Raider fu all'interno di un rapporto finanziario di SCi Entertainment che rivelò il gioco Tomb Raider 10th Anniversary Edition per PSP, il quale sarebbe dovuto uscire in estate 2006. Un altro indizio apparve come voce di corridoio il 30 maggio 2006: "Eidos/SCi ha intenzione di celebrare il 10º compleanno di Lara pubblicando un remake della sua prima avventura". Un trailer di grande effetto che mostrava il footage del nuovo Tomb Raider fu distribuito su Internet l'8 giugno 2006. I titoli ed il logo del trailer dichiaravano che il titolo sarebbe stato Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary Edition, un gioco per PSP sviluppato da Core Design. Nel trailer compariva Lara Croft in ambienti già familiari, che non erano altro che quelli del primo episodio rimodellati, completi di nuovi scenari ed animazioni molto più emozionanti che le originali. Nei forum si è discusso della veridicità del trailer, poiché vi era in sottofondo una famosa musica di un film che fece chiedere ai fan se si trattasse di un progetto reale. Il 15 giugno 2006 Core Design rilasciò una dichiarazione ufficiale che sosteneva che il trailer era "una presentazione interna di un gioco che era in corso di sviluppo da Core Design da poco" e che è stato completamente cancellato da SCi. Tuttavia, il 16 giugno, Eidos Interactive ha annunciato ufficialmente un'Edizione del 10º Anniversario di Tomb Raider sviluppata da Crystal Dynamics anziché Core Design. Il 30 ottobre 2006 Eidos ha affermato che il remake si sarebbe chiamato Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary. Il gioco non è identico all'originale, ma ne ha in comune la storia e gli ambienti. Il gioco è disponibile per PSP, PS2, PC, Wii, Xbox 360 e macOS. Il 25 maggio 2007 sera, in contemporanea mondiale è stata pubblicata la demo per la versione PC. 'Tomb Raider: Starring Lara Croft' Il 7 ottobre del 2003 la Eidos Interactive pubblicò per la console portatile N-Gage, Tomb Raider: Starring Lara Croft, un port della versione per PlayStation. In questo gioco il vestito di Lara, nonostante sia sempre lo stesso modello, ha i colori del vestito classico in Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. 'Remake dei fan' Alcuni fan hanno tentato dei remake del Tomb Raider originale usando il Tomb Raider Level Editor. Il primo remake era intitolato Tomb Raider Conversion Project, diretto dal membro KingSpyder ma, nonostante il rilascio di alcuni livelli dal Perù, il gioco fu abbandonato. Non fù tentato alcun remake fino a quando Daoine Sidhe creò Tomb Raider: Revised, che era un remake "potenziato" e, come tale, includeva molte aree e work-arounds non presenti nel primo gioco. Tuttavia, questa versione ha trascurato di includere la Casa di Lara e i livelli di Unfinished Business. In risposta, l'utente ggctuk ha creato Tomb Raider: Unfinished Business Remake, che includeva tutti e quattro i livelli del pacchetto di espansione originale, in ordine cronologico, oltre alla Casa di Lara. I fan delusi dalla versione ufficiale di Tomb Raider: Anniversary hanno creato la loro versione del gioco, intitolata Tomb Raider: Anniversary Retold. Questa versione del gioco è stata anche un remake migliorato, con nuovi modelli e trame e livelli espansi. Finora sono stati rilasciati solo i livelli del Perù. 'Statistiche di gioco' Statistiche relative ai nemici presenti, oggetti e oggetti speciali presenti, medipack presenti e cristalli di salvataggio presenti in tutti i livelli del gioco: Livello 1 – Caves Tempo stimato (minuti): 10/15 Nemici: 14 Oggetti speciali: 0 Oggetti: 0 Medipack: 7 Cristalli di salvataggio: 1 Livello 2 – City of Vilcabamba Tempo stimato (minuti): 15/20 Nemici: 29 Oggetti speciali: 2 Oggetti: 3 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 2 Livello 3 – Lost Valley Tempo stimato (minuti): 15/20 Nemici: 13 Oggetti speciali: 3 Oggetti: 9 Medipack: 4 Cristalli di salvataggio: 3 Livello 4 – Tomb of Qualopec Tempo stimato (minuti): 10/15 Nemici: 8 Oggetti speciali: 1 Oggetti: 3 Medipack: 4 Cristalli di salvataggio: 3 Livello 5 – St. Francis’ Folly Tempo stimato (minuti): 20/25 Nemici: 21 Oggetti speciali: 4 Oggetti: 6 Medipack: 9 Cristalli di salvataggio: 5 Livello 6 – Colosseum Tempo stimato (minuti): 20/25 Nemici: 25 Oggetti speciali: 1 Oggetti: 5 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 4 Livello 7 – Palace Midas Tempo stimato (minuti): 30/35 Nemici: 49 Oggetti speciali: 3 Oggetti: 9 Medipack: 11 Cristalli di salvataggio: 8 Livello 8 – The cistern Tempo stimato (minuti): 30/35 Nemici: 33 Oggetti speciali: 5 Oggetti: 12 Medipack: 11 Cristalli di salvataggio: 5 Livello 9 – Tomb of Tihocan Tempo stimato (minuti): 20/25 Nemici: 16 Oggetti speciali: 5 Oggetti: 13 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 5 Livello 10 – City of Khamoon Tempo stimato (minuti): 20/25 Nemici: 15 Oggetti speciali: 2 Oggetti: 14 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 4 Livello 11 – Obelisk of Khamoon Tempo stimato (minuti): 25/30 Nemici: 14 Oggetti speciali: 5 Oggetti: 20 Medipack: 13 Cristalli di salvataggio: 7 Livello 12 – Sanctuary of the Scion Tempo stimato (minuti): 25/30 Nemici: 15 Oggetti speciali: 5 Oggetti: 17 Medipack: 7 Cristalli di salvataggio: 7 Livello 13 – Natla’s mines Tempo stimato (minuti): 45/50 Nemici: 3 Oggetti speciali: 4 Oggetti: 17 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 7 Livello 14 – Atlantis Tempo stimato (minuti): 40/45 Nemici: 33 Oggetti speciali: 0 Oggetti: 41 Medipack: 8 Cristalli di salvataggio: 7 Livello 15 – The Great Pyramid Tempo stimato (minuti): 35/40 Nemici: 5 Oggetti speciali: 0 Oggetti: 24 Medipack: 7 Cristalli di salvataggio: 4 'Accoglienza del pubblico ed influenza' Al momento della distribuzione, Tomb Raider fu ampiamente elogiato da molte riviste di videogiochi per la sua rivoluzionaria grafica, la giocabilità innovativa e la trama coinvolgente; dettagli mai raggiunti dai giochi di quell'epoca. Tutti questi fattori favorirono l'ascesa alla celebrità di Tomb Raider. Le vendite conseguenti furono altissime, oltre i 7 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, arrivando in cima alle classifiche e contribuendo molto ad aumentare la fama anche della PlayStation. Essendo uno dei giochi più venduti del sistema, Tomb Raider fu anche il primo gioco ad essere commercializzato in versione Platinum dalla PlayStation ed il suo successo fece Tomb Raider II uno dei giochi più attesi del 1997. Sebbene il gioco produsse numerosi seguiti, l'originale rimane il più amato dagli utenti e dalla critica. L'altissimo livello di coinvolgimento da parte del giocatore durante Tomb Raider è rimasto insuperato. Anche contando l'eccellente supporto musicale durante il gioco, soprattutto l'intro iniziale, oramai famosissimo, che coinvolge il giocatore tramite composizioni musicalmente perfette in ogni livello di gioco e di una originalità unica. Nondimeno, Tomb Raider ricevette alcune critiche per la visuale e per alcuni bachi, così come per la difficoltà del sistema di salvataggio. Qualche utente si lamentò della mancanza di azione sostituita dal risolvere enigmi, mentre ironicamente, Tomb Raider II fu criticato per la sovrabbondanza di violenza, specialmente verso nemici umani. L'uso di un'eroina donna, nel gioco, è stato acclamato rivoluzionario, dato che ha rotto la generale prospettiva di un uomo come protagonista di un gioco; per questo il gioco attirò sia il pubblico femminile che quello maschile. Lara divenne ben presto una celebrità virtuale nel mondo dei giochi, addirittura un'icona sexy. Oltre alle comparse del gioco, Lara comparve nelle copertine delle riviste, in libri a fumetti, in film e in almeno una canzone (Amami Lara di Eugenio Finardi). La quantità di copertura mediatica che Lara aveva ricevuto all'epoca era in precedenza sconosciuta, con molte riviste anche al di fuori dell'industria del videogioco che le stampavano articoli. Diverse grandi aziende, come Timberland, e Lucozade volevano usarla come loro portavoce. L'immagine di Lara Croft è stata utilizzata dagli U2 nel loro PopMart Tour. Divenne anche la testimonial di diversi prodotti raggiungendo una fama mai vista finora per un personaggio virtuale. La serie Tomb Raider è stata accreditata con sei Guinness World Records ufficiali nel Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. Questi dischi includono la maggior parte dei video ufficiali di Real Life, film di videogiochi di maggior spessore e personaggi di videogiochi femminili più riconoscibili. 'Sequel' Dopo il successo di Tomb Raider furono pubblicati innumerevoli sequel. Nel 1997 fù pubblicato Tomb Raider II. 'Nude Raider' Uno sviluppo nella storia di Lara è la cosiddetta patch Nude Raider. Questa patch non è presente ne sul sito della Eidos ne tantomeno su quello della Core Design perché non ufficiale. Questa patch, aggiunta al gioco Tomb Raider originale permette l’apparizione di una Lara nuda. Contrariamente a quanto si dice, non esiste un metodo per creare una Lara nuda in nessuna versione della console del gioco. Nell'aprile 2004, è stato falsamente affermato che un insider di Eidos abbia riferito a una mailing list di Tomb Raider che Eidos aveva iniziato a denunciare i giocatori che usavano la patch Nude Raider. Eidos ha mandato a cessare e desistere lettere ai proprietari di nuderaider.com che stavano ospitando la patch Nude Raider, facendo rispettare la loro proprietà intellettuale di Tomb Raider. I siti che ritraggono immagini nude di Lara Croft sono stati chiusi e la Eidos Interactive ha ottenuto i diritti sul nome di dominio nuderaider.com. 'Curiosità' *In una delle prime versioni del videogame, Lara avrebbe dovuto avere a disposizione il diario di un antico colonnello (tale Arthur Hamilton Graves, come si intravede in un FMV totalmente escluso dal gioco ed anche in un vecchio filmato del videogame in versione beta), una torcia e della dinamite. In una build successiva compaiono inoltre una granata (non funzionante) e una mappa interattiva (simile alla controparte "radar" presente nel gioco Tomb Raider: Legend). Nella versione definitiva nessuno di questi oggetti è stato mai reso disponibile. Nel suo remake, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Lara avrà invece a sua disposizione il diario del padre (Richard James Croft), rinvenuto dal suo fedele maggiordomo Winston Smith; *Nel 1998, Tomb Raider ha vinto l'Origins Award per Il Migliore Gioco d'Azione per Computer del 1997; *Tomb Raider rende omaggio ad Indiana Jones in numerosi modi, inclusi i riferimenti alle trappole de I predatori dell'arca perduta, come le trappole con le spine, le frecce avvelenate, i macigni e i templi che crollano. È presente inoltre nel salone principale di casa Croft persino l'arca dell'alleanza trovata dal famoso archeologo nello stesso film; *La casa di Lara fu modellata prendendo spunto dalla facciata dell'edificio Derby Studios dove la Core Design lavorava; *Inserendo il disco di Tomb Raider in un normale lettore CD, l'audio e la musica del gioco possono essere sentiti e nel disco di Sega Saturn, può essere sentita una traccia di un primordiale gioco targato Eidos chiamato Firestorm; *La doppiatrice di Lara in questo episodio, Shelley Blond, non ha doppiato gli episodi successivi; *Lara non ha la treccia in questo episodio. Questo perché quest'ultima avrebbe consumato troppa memoria, rendendo il gioco lento; *Solamente per questo capitolo è stata creata un'animazione apposta per raccogliere lo Scion nei livelli Tomb of Qualopec e Sanctuary of the Scion, che permetteva Lara di rimanere in piedi. Nei due capitoli seguenti, Tomb Raider II e Tomb Raider III, questa animazione non c'è e non riapparirà prima del capitolo The Last Revelation; *Nel livello Natla's Mines, Lara incontra un tipo in skateboard che le dice: "You firin' at me? You firin' at me? Huh? Ain't nobody else here, so you must be firin' at me!" ("Stai sparando a me? Stai sparando a me? Eh? Non ci sono che io qui, quindi tu starai sparando a me!") un chiaro riferimento alla famosa battuta di Robert De Niro nel film Taxi Driver; *Sega firmò un accordo con Eidos per fare della versione Saturn un'esclusiva. La versione Saturn uscì poche settimane prima della versione PlayStation; *In alcuni giornali, all'epoca dell'uscita del gioco, il boss gigante del livello finale (quasi universalmente identificato come "giant torso") veniva chiamato col nome Adam. Tuttavia, né nel gioco originale né in Anniversary viene utilizzato questo nome; *Nel primo livello dell'espansione gold la Sfinge, che compariva nel livello City of Khamoon e Obelisk of Khamoon, fa l'occhiolino; *Mettendo una sull’altra le copie del gioco vendute si raggiunge un’altezza pari a 27 volte la torre Eiffel. 'Requisiti minimi per PC' Sistema operativo: DOS 6.0 o Windows 95 Processore: Pentium 60 MHz Memoria: 8 MB RAM Scheda Grafica: Super VGA VESA (2.0) Scheda Audio: Creative Lab's Sound blaster Hard Disk: 100 MB di spazio libero